


passionate fire

by OneBadMammaJamma



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brutal Torture, F/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBadMammaJamma/pseuds/OneBadMammaJamma
Summary: A force sensitive wanderer and a rebellious smuggler make for unlikely travel companions.Star Wars AU
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	passionate fire

“I’ve got four stims for you. Two adrenaline and two regenerative.” The shady man coughed, looking at their surroundings nervously. Selling stims like this was highly illegal. 

“How regenerative?” Elliot asked, rubbing his chin curiously. He could really use these when he does his merc work, and obviously no imperial soldier is just going to hand these bad boys off no problem. 

“Deep wounds and gunshots, no problem. Lost limbs? Forget about it.” 

“Huh. I’ll take all four.” 

“One million.”

“WHAT?!” Elliot yelled in shock. Everyone in the cantina turned and looked. 

“Sh!” The shady man hissed. 

“One mi- I can’t afford that!”

“How much you got?” 

“One hundred thousand.”

“Get lost.” 

“B-B-But-” 

“GO!” 

Elliot groaned with a loud and greatly exaggerated inconvenience and got up, walking away all mopey. Shady man only rolled his eyes and began to sip from his drink, scratching his side. He then froze. His stims were gone. Bamboozled! He stood up quickly and pointed to the man walking through the crowd. 

“He stole from me, get him!” He yelled. 

Elliot turned around and flipped the guy off as someone tackled him, and he faded into particles. A clone?! 

Yep. Elliot had set up a clone and activated his stealth generator, stealing the stims as his buddy was distracting the man and got away safely. He was now in the back alley, laughing quietly to himself as he heard the loud commotion in the building behind him.

“Score.” He said to himself. He shoved the stims into his satchel and began to go on his merry way. He shoved his way past the crowds and out the market, immediately getting hit with the sandy winds full blast. On Tatooine, the only escape from the unrelenting winds were either buildings or busy bazaars, such as the one he had just left. 

“Hello, Elliot.” He heard someone say, followed by the click of a gun by his head. He sighed, lifting his arms up. 

“Hello.” He said, blinking away tears from the sand. 

“Up to no good again, huh?” 

“You know it.”

“Alright, give me what you stole and I won’t knock you out when I take you in.” 

“Johnny, buddy, come on. We’ve been over this. You’ll never take me in. Not now, not ever. Give up.” Elliot turned and smacked the pistol out of John’s hands effortlessly. It was if he didn’t have a grip on it. 

Johnny ran to his pistol quickly and immediately shot at the man, who dissipated. 

“Nice try.” Elliot said, lightly punching his shoulder from behind. Johnny yelled out and quickly turned around, trying to elbow him but that dissipated, too. 

“Over here.” He was now leaning against the wall. Johnny took aim.

“Actually, over here!” Another Elliot yelled, quite a bit of distance away. 

Johnny gulped. “God almighty.” He wiped the sweat off his brow and pulled back the hammer of his gun, about to shoot again, but a chilling voice in his ear made him freeze. 

“Amateur.” The butt of Elliot’s lucky pistol hit the man upside the head and knocked him out. He turned his stealth generator off, fighting back sickness. He usually never used it twice for this long in rapid succession but whatever, the job was done. Johnny was such a noob bounty hunter. Though this was only the second time they met, it felt like they were best friends. He looted whatever Johnny had off his body and then trekked through the horrible sand to get to the spaceport. 

He had landed here for a delivery, small money but it was something, and his ship ended up impounded by the police because it was apparently stolen. Okay it was, but the owner hadn’t come after him in so long he assumed he was in the clear. So now he was doing odd jobs here and there, taking from skeevy men and reselling them as his own, etc. 

The spaceport was his escape place, nobody goes here except for rich bureaucrats or other smugglers. The inside smelled like serious jet fuel and smog with rusty squeaky floors to match. As he stepped deeper inside, passing by the little store that sold flight snacks, he heard a loud crash. Looking around at droids nearby, none of them really reacted to it. Probably just a procedure flight crash, then. He shrugged to himself before walking along, inspecting the stims he had stolen. The adrenaline stims are good for when he wanted to use his stealth and clones for longer than usual, and the regenerative stims are pretty self-explanatory.

As he turned and entered an empty hallway, he heard rapid, fast footsteps behind him. Like somebody running. He turned and saw some cloaked figure running toward him. 

“Hey buddy, got somewhere to be?” He joked before the figure tackled him and restrained him on the ground. 

He grunted in shock, trying to pull his arm free to activate one of his clones but low and behold, a lightsaber was unsheathed and held near his throat. It was so hot, he could feel the hairs on his neck and under his chin begin to burn. He gulped nervously. What did he do to piss off a jedi?

“You got a ship?” The cloaked figure spoke. A woman. He could see white, glowing eyes peek through the hood. 

“Oh my stars, yes, I do! Why would I be here if I didn’t have one?” He said, laughing nervously. 

“Good. You’re going to let me on your ship and take me to Hoth.” She hissed at him.

“Okay, okay, fine by me.” Elliot said with a quick nod. She got off him but kept the saber pointed at him. 

“Lead the way.” She said.

He sighed and kept his hands up. He wasn’t sure if she could use the force to detect if he used a false version of himself or not, so he kept his mouth shut, and tried to come up with a plan. He walked a few feet down the hallway, finding a sign for an X-70B phantom ship. Probably belonged to someone rich. He tapped the button and the door slid open and he stepped into the docking bay where the ship sat. 

My, it was HUGE. It looked crisp and silver, so clear you could see a clear reflection of yourself. Mirage could only imagine what the inside was like. He glanced quickly to the shadowed figure, who had more of her face revealed. He could see the edges of a smile. 

‘She must be thinking ‘wow I’m holding the right person hostage.’’ 

“Okay, so here’s the news.” Elliot sighed as they began to head up the ramp to the doors, which were closed. And locked. “I dropped my keys through all that excitement so I can’t get in,” You don’t even need keys to enter, you need a fingerprint but he hoped she didn’t know that, “So I’ll just go back and get them-”

“No need.” She said, stepping past him and putting a hand on the door. Some circle, purple portal formed on the door and she stepped through it. It disappeared after she went in all the way. 

‘Maybe if I make a run for it now, I can form like fifty clones, and then-’

The door slid open. 

“Got it.” She said. 

“Huh.” Elliot whistled. “Isn’t that something?”

“Navigate me to Hoth and I’ll let you go free.” The woman said, stepping aside so he can board. “Just get me there. That’s all.” 

It was as if she sensed how terrified he was. Maybe she did. Jedi were just like that.

Elliot quietly stepped aboard, taking in the scenery. It was like the inside of a mansion. A luxury cruise. The walls were marble white and the ground was covered with plush black carpet, and the hallway led him up some steps to a living room with white couches and a minibar in the middle. A TV sat above the couches, which seemed weird because with the angle how would you even be able to watch while sitting? Just across was a medical bay with a kolto tank. That’s good, if anyone is fatally injured they should be fine. 

To be more specific, him. 

Just down the hall from here, there was a large dark room sectioned with with mini bedrooms, all with extremely plush and soft beds inside and big, roomie dressers. The cockpit was just beyond this room, and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on it.

“This is your ship, isn’t it?” The jedi suddenly asked, shocking Mirage out of his trance. 

“Uh, yes. It is.” He cleared his throat quickly, playing off his flinch. 

“Nice place. Must have cost a fortune.” She said.

“Yeah.” He shrugged, as if it were no big deal. 

“Well, let’s get a move on.” The jedi said.

He followed her to the cockpit and sat down, cracking his knuckles and then powering the ship on. The jedi sat down in the empty seat next to him and sighed, attaching her unsheathed saber to her belt and then leaning back. The hood she wore began to slide off, revealing a bit of curly, unkempt purple hair. 

‘She’s kinda cute.’ He thought as he began navigating out of the hangar. 

“How long is this going to take?” She asked after like, five minutes of silence. 

“A few good hours.” Elliot replied, pressing autopilot and then swiveling his chair around to face her. “May as well get cozy.”

She just stared at him. 

“Can I know a name or anything, just so I don’t have to call you ‘miss’ or ‘jedi’?”

“You haven’t really called me either of those things.” She said. “But fine. Call me Wraith.”

“Okay. Mirage.” He said with a smile, extending his hand out for a shake. He hoped that if he gained her trust, he wouldn’t feel so much like a hostage. 

She noticed his hand and immediately grabbed her saber.

“Wait, no! I’m not-” He jumped back, lifting his hands with surrender. “I was offering a handshake.”

“Oh.” Wraith said, her saber still out. “I just- You know, I thought you were going to hit me or something. Try to run away.”

“Even if that were the case, where would I even go? We’re in space.” Mirage gulped, sweat forming on his brow. 

“Right.” She said. “Right.” She put her saber away. “I need to go lie down.” She mumbled, quickly leaving the pit. He peaked after her and then turned back to the ship controls. He could steer away from Hoth, go somewhere else and ask for help. He had no idea how powerful this woman was, or what she really wanted. 

All he knew for sure was that he was now in the deepest shit that he had ever been in his life. And trust me, he’d been in some deep shit before.


End file.
